hitsuxhina
by sophiakuso
Summary: hitsugaya goes to kill a hollow, but what will happen when hinamori bumps into a girl named Kimiko who looks like aizen?
1. Chapter 1

SourceURL:file:/Users/davidmackh/Desktop/SJM12.7.11/school/becky's%20stuff/pics%20from%20bleach/Hitsuxhina%20fan%20fic%

Hitsuxhina fan fic pg1

Toshiro hitsugaya was in the meeting room waiting for the head captain Yamamoto when the old man walked in and faced the squad ten captain.

"Hitsugaya taicho," he said in a booming voice as he approached the boy "I need you to go take care of a certain hollow near the Seireitei. Its power is immense but I trust that you will be able to handle it. However, if you are not back within twelve hours I will send in the fourth division for you and I will put captain Kuchiki on this mission instead."

"Yes taicho." The young captain thought he could get the hollow within ten hours or even two. But the head captain said it has great power, thought the boy, I may need at least five. At that moment Momo hinamori was walking towards him. She thought to herself, Toshiro looks really deep in thought… I wonder what's bothering him…

"Hey what's wrong shiro-chan?"

"Nothing,"

"Then why the long face?"

"I'm gonna go fight a hollow but it's not something to worry about. Old man Yamamoto gave me direct orders to take it out."

"Oh, well have a safe trip then," he nodded and walked past her to go face the dangerous hollow.

About five hours after that moment Momo started to worry. Suddenly, Hanataro ran smack into her and they both fell onto their asses.

"Oh sorry fuku-taicho! I was just on my way to go help Hitsugaya taicho, Unohana taicho said he went missing in the forest when he defeated a very strong hollow and she is sending me to check it out."

"HE'S HURT!?" She could just see him now in her mind. Blood smeared everywhere, a puddle where he lay on his back, his eyes blank and distant, and a whole in his chest the size of a fist. "Let's go Hanataro!"

"Yes ma'am!" They started to search outside the Seireitei and within about half an hour the found the fight scene with blood smeared everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

SourceURL:file:/Users/davidmackh/Desktop/SJM12.7.11/school/becky's%20stuff/pics%20from%

Hitsuxhina fanfic pg2

"Hanataro call for the rest of the fourth squad so we can have more people scanning the area." 'Oh, I hope he's alright,' thought Momo as she sent out hell butterflies to the rest of her squad so they could search too. As she ran through the forest she noticed a small trail of blood. She starts to follow it and after about ten minutes she finds Hitsugaya's haori with a bloodstain the size of a table and a slash where the heart should be. 'No… oh god, please NO!' She thought as she followed the trail as it got bigger. In three minutes she saw his arm. Momo ran over to hitsugaya and saw that he had a tiny stream of blood coming from his mouth. There was a cut above his left eyebrow a gash in his shoulder and his right foot was facing the wrong direction. But worst of all, there was a huge river of blood coming from his chest because there was a stab wound ten inches in length down his front. His reiatsu was also dropping like a rock.

"Shiro-chan!" She shook him, trying to get him to wake up only to make him cringe at the pain that filled him so completely. "Please wake up! Don't leave me Shiro-chan!" She decided to carry him to Hanataro so she carefully picked up his head and put her hand under his neck. Then, she put her arm under his legs and picked him up slowly so not to hurt him again. His blood and sweat smudging and staining her clothes. When she started to run he winced and made noises indicating that he was in pain. 'I'm sorry that it hurts shiro-chan but I have to get to Hanataro before it's too late,' she then started to run faster so as to get there faster. She spotted people from her squad up ahead and went to them and told them to go search the area for the hollow that hitsugaya had been fighting. His reiatsu was almost completely gone when she reached Hanataro and Momo didn't think hitsugaya could get any colder than he already was. "Hanataro! Please help! Hitsugaya-kun's reiatsu is fading quickly and he's getting colder by the second!" Her face was full of panic and worry.

"Lay him down so I can start the treatment," she did as he said and she laid hitsugaya down on the ground.

"Hinamori fuku-taicho," said a shinigami who flash stepped to her "we found no trace of a hollow so far but we found hitsugaya-taicho's haori and zampakto in the forest."

"Good. Keep looking."

"Yes ma'am." The shinigami handed her the haori and sword then flash stepped away.

"TAICHO!" said an on coming Rangiku. "How is he? Is he okay? Hurry up and heal him already!" She started yelling at Hanataro when Momo explained what happened.

"I need to take Hitsugaya-taicho to unohana-taicho for further treatment. His injuries are very severe and can't be done here." Momo nodded and looked at the boy that lay on the ground and knelt down by his side. She started to weep for her childhood friend. Rangiku sat by her and put her arms around her friend so she could comfort her. They both watched as the fourth squad carried away the young injured taicho away to the hospital. Then Rangiku accompanied Momo to here home and they parted ways for the night.

"Oh shiro-chan I hope you'll be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

SourceURL:file:/Users/davidmackh/Desktop/SJM12.7.11/school/becky's%20stuff/Hitsuxhina%20fanfic%

Momo's point of view

It has been about a month since I found shiro-chan in the woods. He's in a coma and he won't wake up no matter what Unohana-taicho does. Plus he is hooked up to a machine from the world of the living because he can't breathe by himself anymore, as if he gave up. I wish he would wake up. I want to see those beautiful turquoise eyes.

I'm in my office doing "paperwork" when I look out the window. It's snowing. 'Shiro-chan would love to see this. Winter is his favorite season.' I stand up and move away from my desk and reach for my scarf. I head outside when it's around my neck and I literally bounce off of Matsumoto-san. I get up from the ground and brush myself off when she gives me a bear hug and I find myself suffocating. "OH HINA-CHAN IT'S SO AMAZING! TAICHO IS SHOWING IMPROVEMENT! THEY TOOK HIM OFF THE RESPERATOR!" She releases me and I can breathe again. Then what she just said sinks in.

"Is he awake?!" I ask. But I know the answer when her smile disappears from her face and she lowers her head to avoid eye contact. "Oh, ok. I was just going to visit him and replace the lilies and daffodils on his nightstand, would you like to come with?" She shakes her head no. "That's ok matsumoto-san you don't have to if you don't want to."

At that she smiles and she shunpos away. I walk to the fourth division until I get knocked down once again. I expect to see matsumoto but instead it's a girl with hair the color of honey, orange, brown and blond all mixed into one. It is cut below her chin but above her shoulders and a few locks of hair hang in front of her glasses even though she wears a thin, purple headband. Almost like a girl version of…

"Oh! Hinamori-fukutaicho! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into—" she starts to cough violently and she put her hand to her mouth. After about five seconds she takes it from he mouth and her eyes, which are the same color as her hair, look in horror at the blood dripping onto her hand from her mouth. She starts to cough again when I put her arm around my shoulder and my other hand on the other shoulder. She looks at me with surprise and I smile down at her. I shunpo to Unohana-taicho's office and let go of the girl seeing if she could stand. She stays standing but she has her shoulders hunched and she keeps her hand to her mouth. Her eyes distract me for a moment. Her eyes have so much fear, loneliness and hatred in them it sends a shiver down my spin.

"Unohana-taicho, I'm sorry to intrude but I bumped into this girl on the here and she started to cough. So I thought I would bring her here to get some help. I came here to check on hitsugaya-kun so I was heading here anyway." Unohana looked at the girl and the girl looked at the taicho with so much fear it hurt me to look at her eyes. The girl collapses onto her side and her coughing turns to hacking and spitting blood about five inches away from her face. She looked horrified for a moment and went back to hacking. Unohana stood up and went over to the girl and knelt down. She started to use kido when the girl stands up and walks away coughing a little less violently but still coughing. "Wait! Lay down so the taicho can heal you! You could have some sort of infection or something! Please-!" Before I could finish she dropped to the floor and lay there with her eyes open in horror and her breathing very shallow. I look over at unohana and she has her hand up. "You used kido to knock her out…"

"Yes. She's always been very stubborn about everything. She always rejects having kido to heal her because she insists that he cough is nothing. She fools no one but they choose to leave her alone because they fear and hate her."

"Why do people hate her? She seems like a good person and she doesn't look threatening."

"Well… it's very complicated. You noticed her appearance yes?" I nod yes and look at her again. Her hair is even wavy like his. But there are purple bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept well. There are such small differences that seem so gigantic that she also looks nothing like him. "Well the truth is… she is Aizen Sosuke's daughter. She changed her last name though so she would have no name connection with him. Her name now is Kimiko Watanabe." This came as such a shock that I actually stop breathing and look at Kimiko for a moment as if to confirm what I just heard. "Yes it is very hard to believe but it's true. She is Aizen's daughter. You can even ask the person who raised her. Captain commander Yamamoto himself raised her as if she were his own. He adopted her as his granddaughter. He cares so deeply for her that he sends her here to me personally for a check up. She has gotten better and worse at the same time. Physically, she is as fit as Ichigo Kurosaki, but spiritually, she is getting to the point where she is considering suicide. She wishes to ride herself of her zanpakuto. She has so far been stopped about thirteen times from killing herself. She often says up at night crying and wailing because she suffers from the mental pain." Unohana pauses and turns toward the window. "Yet, when she is with the Captain commander, she is as happy as a cat with a catnip toy. She's so happy that she sings and dances out of joy when she comes here from his office. Then when she goes home she is so sad and tired that it is painful to watch. She hates the fact that she is Aizen's daughter. She hates it so much that if you even think his name she will break your right arm and left leg so you can't use a weapon of any kind to defend yourself. It's all I can do to knock her out and hope that she waked in a better mood." The taicho looks sad for the fragile girl on the ground. Unohana walks over to Kimiko and lays a hand on her eyes so as to close them. Then she calls Hanataro and Isane to put Kimiko in a private room and to give her medicine for her cough.

"Well, I should go visit Shiro-chan now. After that I think I'll visit Kimiko-san to check on her and then I'll be on my way." The taicho nods and I walk out of her office. I go to Toshiro's room and find him in the same state that I left him. Sleeping. He looked peaceful and serious at the same time. Like always. I walk over, sit in my chair and I take out my sketchbook. I flip to the picture I drew of him when he was awake; a month before he went into his coma. I look at the picture of him and sigh. In the picture his face was like the sun, bright and sunny. His eyes warm and inviting. His mouth forming a smile and his hair looked as if it was moving, at the mercy of the breeze that moved it back in the picture. I sigh again, because when I drew this picture, I was inspired by him on a rooftop looking at the sun set. "Why can't you wake up Shiro-chan? I miss you so much. I cry myself to sleep when I go to bed… I miss your hands on my shoulder when you would comfort me. I miss the way your eyes softened when you looked at me… it breaks my heart that I didn't tell you how I felt… how I still feel about you. Now that I am being made a captain, I could probably confess to you when you wake up. Since we would both be captains we could have a relationship. Wouldn't that be great?…" Tears starting to form in my eyes I look at the boy on the bed and think for a moment that it can't possibly be the boy I grew up with. He was going to be sent to granny in a few weeks because she and I requested that he be brought to the place he felt the safest. "Oh shiro-chan… I miss you. I… I love you…" And with that I burst into tears. I bent over and buried my face in his hospital robes and sobbed. I feel his heart beating against my face; his breathing is long and deep. It is true. They took him off the respirator. He was breathing on his own now. I'm so relieved that I don't even notice someone behind me. By the time I stop crying the person who was watching me is gone. I wonder who it is but then it hits me… it was her. I put new flowers on Toshiro's nightstand and walk toward the door. I look back, hoping for some reason that her would be awake and I could fly into his arms, but all I see is a boy with silver hair lying in a hospital bed with the setting sun in his window. I walk out of the room and leave my little love in his bed, the beautiful sunset in his window.


End file.
